


Гость

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда гости приходят очень неожиданно. Или не приходят...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гость

***  
  
  
  
Сэм резко открыл глаза и сел на постели, не в силах понять от чего проснулся. Может быть, приснился очередной кошмар? Кошмары были частыми гостями в последнее время. Но... все же нет. Он огляделся в темной комнате. Все на месте. Его сосед по комнате, как и положено, отсутствует. Пьет с друзьями. Предупредил заранее.  
  
На часах, стоящих на столе, зеленым огоньком светится время - 3:07. Нервы, должно быть, шалят. Или перезанимался. Он почти решил улечься обратно в теплоту мягкой постели, как услышал тихий стук в дверь. Замер на мгновение. Может, показалось? Джейк не должен был сегодня ночью возвращаться. Или он так напился, что вернулся в их комнату в общежитии на автопилоте? Вот пьянь.  
  
Стук раздался еще раз, так же тихо и совсем не настойчиво, как барабанил бы пьяный сосед по комнате.  
  
Сэм откинул одеяло и встал. Комната была небольшая, поэтому до дверей он добрался в несколько бесшумных тренированных шагов, прильнул ухом к холодной деревянной поверхности, чтобы понять стоит ли кто-то с той стороны. За дверью было тихо.  
  
Медленно и бесшумно отворив дверь, он выглянул сквозь узкую щель в темный коридор общежития. Только приглушенная возня в самой дальней комнате и спящая неподвижность глубокой ночи. Все, кто не спит, уткнулись в учебники.  
  
Он выпрямился и закрыл дверь. В первый раз с момента своего ухода он подумал о своей безопасности и совсем не о крепких замках и надежных дверях. Больше о толстом круге соли и пентаграммах, начерченных мелом. Слишком сильно въелось, чтобы вытравить даже здесь.  
  
Постояв минуту возле двери в темноте, Сэм вздохнул и на цыпочках так же бесшумно вернулся к своей кровати, откинул одеяло, собираясь лечь, как вновь услышал этот тихий стук. От двери.  
  
Кто-то все-таки там стоял. За дверью. Абсолютно бесшумно.  
  
Сердце забилось сильнее, и Сэм одним прыжком оказался возле ручки, сжимая ее в руках. Одно резкое движение, и дверь распахнулась настежь.  
  
Даже в такой темноте он узнал человека, стоящего перед ним. Невозможно было не узнать силуэт, на который смотрел непрерывно столько лет. Даже неважно было, во что он одет. Никогда не менялся.  
  
\- Дин... - выдохнул Сэм, пораженный самой неожиданной встрече. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
В темноте блеснули глаза, когда Дин поднял на него взгляд, и Сэму показалось, что он увидел в нем странную растерянность. Необычную для старшего брата. Неестественную, как снег в середине июля.  
  
Дин моргнул, оглядел Сэма с ног до головы, скользнул взглядом по пустой комнате, задержался на смятой постели. Пару мгновений еще теплой от того, что Сэм спал в ней, набираясь сил перед экзаменом. Снова взглянул на Сэма. Молча.  
  
\- Как ты меня нашел? - не отступал Сэм, не двигаясь и не приглашая брата в комнату. В голове вихрем взвились беспокойные мысли, одна хуже другой. Дин приехал, чтобы вернуть его? Как нашел? Выследил? И ведь мог. Это же Дин. Отец, наверное, тоже где-то рядом... или... - Дин? Что-то случилось?  
  
Дин нахмурился, будто пытаясь вспомнить. Снова оглядел комнату. Осторожно обогнул Сэма, бесшумно проходя к кровати.  
  
Тому отчего-то не захотелось преграждать ему путь. Что-то неприятно надавило изнутри груди.  
  
\- Дин, что происходит? - почему-то шепотом спросил Сэм. - Что-то с отцом?  
  
Дин не ответил, только сел на край кровати и посмотрел на свои руки. Силуэт его в темноте, едва нарушаемой светом далекого фонаря за окном общежития, казался каким-то ломаным, угловатым. Словно одежда вся смята, волосы растрепаны, скулы слишком острые.  
  
Ресницы, видимые в профиль, двинулись вниз и вверх. Снова медленно моргнул.  
  
Растерян? Испуган? Пьян? Ранен?  
  
Сэм двинулся к нему с осторожностью, какой сам в себе не помнил. Ни разу. При Дине. По отношению к Дину.  
  
Дин резко поднял голову, взглянув на шевельнувшегося Сэма, и тот замер.  
  
\- Дин, что с тобой? - едва слышно, будто слишком громким звуком мог внезапно сдуть брата с кровати. Хрупкого, словно тень.  
  
\- Я... - шепотом начал Дин, - я хотел...  
  
\- Винчестер! Чего не спишь? - с грохотом открылась дверь и Джейк с кем-то еще на прицепе ввалился в комнату, вместе с шумом, топотом, резко включенным светом, на мгновение ослепившем Сэма, как свето-шумовая граната среди ночи.  
  
Сэм подпрыгнул и обернулся в долю секунды. Реакция, годы тренировки. Едва удержался от того, чтобы не напрыгнуть и обезвредить внезапно вернувшегося нетрезвого соседа по комнате.  
  
\- Джейк! - Вскрикнул он возмущенно, - какого... - обернулся обратно и замер, глядя на пустую кровать.  
  
Обернулся вокруг, словно его молнией ударило. В секунду просканировал взглядом абсолютно пустую комнату перед ним. Только беспокойный Джейк за его спиной, что-то ищущий в своем шкафу, да пара его дружков в дверях.  
  
\- Я тебя разбудил? Прости, старик, мне тут... это... нужно было, - неуклюже оправдывался Джейк, похлопав Сэма по плечу и ретируясь к выходу, - ты чего? - обернулся он у самой двери.  
  
Сэм стоял, дико озираясь, но не в состоянии ответить на вопрос.  
  
Очередной кошмар? Сон? Спятил?  
  
Видение?  
  
Сделал два шага и сел на край своей кровати. Нетронутой и холодной с этого края. Где секунду назад не сидел Дин...  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Вот так... молодец... Джим, держи его...  
  
\- Слава Господу, сынок, как ты напугал нас. Давай, дыши, Дин, дыши. Джон, помоги мне, поднимем его.  
  
\- Дин? Эй...  
  
\- Оставь, он в шоке...  
  
\- Это не он в шоке, это мы в шоке. Дин, это было крайне глупо! Еще раз решишь покинуть этот свет без позволения, я тебе такой рай на Земле устрою, что пожалеешь, что не покинул!  
  
\- Дин, все хорошо, дыши... Джон, прекрати кричать на сына! Лучше помоги...  
  
\- Пастор, за такие выкрутасы я имею полное право не только орать на него, но и выпороть... Дин. Эй... все хорошо?  
  
\- Конечно, не хорошо, он на том свете едва не побывал. Вот так, молодец. Все, поднимаем его и отведем в машину. А ты потом соберешь оружие, Джон.  
  
\- Джим!  
  
\- Джон!  
  
\- Дин?  
  
\- Я в порядке... в... в порядке.  
  
По крайней мере, Сэма он увидел...


End file.
